With the increase of mobile communication services, the complexity of mobile terminals is increased continuously, and the demand for over the air (OTA) management and configuration of mobile terminals becomes more and more urgent. In order to achieve secure OTA management of mobile terminals, the Open Mobile Alliance (OMA) has developed a Device Management (DM) protocol, which mainly provides a set of session-based communication mechanisms between a managing server and a managed terminal, including management session mechanism, management session security, management message format and constraint in a management session, and data model-Management Object (MO). In order to realize specific management functions on the terminal, an application data model-Management Object, for example, Firmware Update Management Object (FUMO) and Software Component Management Object (SCOMO), is developed on the basis of the DM Protocol.
A terminal device supporting the OMA DM function must have a DM client (software), which is responsible for OMA DM protocol resolution, session management, and session security. The device supporting the OMA DM function must further include a data structure—Device Management Tree (DMT), where the DMT organizes all the available management objects in the device together, and all nodes in the DMT can be located by a unique Unified Resource Identity (URI).
The OMA DM completes the management through two processes: One is an initial configuration (Bootstrap) process, for configuring a device from an unmanageable state into a manageable state, mainly configuring an account of the server, and information such as connection parameters may also be configured; and the other is a management process, for completing subsequent management.
In the implementation of the present invention, the inventor finds that the prior art has at least the following technical defects. In the prior art, the terminal cannot determine whether a configuration is suitable for the terminal during the configuration, and the terminal cannot perform the configuration effectively. Meanwhile, the terminal needs to perform negotiation or attempts to determine which protocol version is used to initiate a session, which makes the session more complex. Furthermore, during the subsequent management, the terminal may have multiple pieces of authentication information, and it is rather difficult for the server and the terminal to determine that the same authentication information is used for a session trigger message, thus increasing the difficulty for the terminal to authenticate the session trigger message. Moreover, the terminal can only authenticate and process a single parameter configuration message, so that the efficiency is very low, and the load of the channel and the server is heavy.